Aurora Borealis
by RavenclawsOwl
Summary: What if Harry had a secret twin sister, not only that, but a sister who was raised by the Malfoys?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Harry Potter universe**

 **A/N: This is my first ever Fan Fic and I am excited to know what you guys think! I appreciate any constructive criticism you have to offer, but please no flames. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-RO**

"Not Harry, please! Take me! Take me!"

"Stand aside silly girl, and you'll be spared". Said the high cold voice of Lord Voldemort.

"Please! Not Harry, take me!"

"This is your final warning!"

"Not Harry, please!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort watched, emotionless, as Lily Potter fell to the floor dead. He then approached the crib. What he found surprised him. There was not one child but two, the first child looked like the man lying dead at the base of the stairs but with the woman's eyes.

The second child however looked like the woman but with the mans eyes. Voldemort had not known about a second child, as he gazed down at the girl, who was looking up at him with curiosity, he felt something that he had never felt before mercy. The parents had tried to stop him from reaching the boy, but this girl was innocent and had doing nothing to stop him from reaching her supposed twin brother.

Voldemort rolled up the sleeve of his left arm and pressed the mark. Soon Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"Lucius, I was surprised to find a second child in the crib, though I'm sure you did not have any knowledge of this." At this Lucius looked nervous, Voldemort pretended not to notice and continued,"but I have decided that this child has done nothing to foil my plans, so therefor I have decided that I will give the child to you to raise as your own."

"Thank you, my lord, thank you." Said Lucius as he fell to his knees and bowed low.

"You disgust me Lucius, how can you pretend to be grateful?"

"I don't know, my lord"

"Just take the child and get out of my sight, I have other business to attend to."

"Yes, my lord"

And with that Lucius Malfoy disappeared with a loud pop. After Lucius left Voldemort turned to the remaining child and said his final words for a very long time.

"Avada Kendavra!"

Aurora Malfoy woke with a start as her twin Draco began to bounce on her bed.

"Aurora! Aurora! Aurora! Wake up!"

Aurora groaned "What do you want Draco?!" She said drowsily.

"The letters are here! Their finally here!"

This made Aurora sit bolt upright, flinging Draco from the bed.

"Really?!?" She said with glee.

Draco groaned in pain as he got up from the floor "Yes."

She squealed with glee and ran to the drawing room, red hair streaming behind her.

But she stopped short as she saw her mom and dad having a hurried, rushed conversation.

She heard a few pieces of it.

"Both of them were in Gryffindor!"

"But we've raised them both to be slytherins"

"But what if she finds out!" Her mother hissed. But they finally saw her.

"What are you talking about?" Aurora asked suspiciously.

"Oh just school things from back in the day" her mother replied cheerfully.

Satisfied Aurora asked "So are the letters really here?"

"Yes, indeed they are" said her father as he handed her her letter.

Aurora immediately recognized the Hogwarts seal, and tore open the letter just as Draco came bounding into the room for his letter.

"Hey, I thought we were going to open them at the same time!" Pouted Draco.

"Oh, right."

Long ago when they were both still confused by the fact that they were twins but looked different ( Aurora has long wavy red hair and hazel eyes, while Draco has short bleach blond hair and pale eyes) the had promised to open their Hogwarts letters at the same time.

"Okay on the count of three." Said Draco.

"One" said Aurora.

"Two" said Draco.

"Three!" They said together.

They both tore open their letters at the same time.

Both the letters included the official invitation and supply lists.

"So I guess this warrants a trip to Diagon Alley" said their mother.

"Do we have anything going on today?" Asked Lucius (their father).

"Not that I'm aware of." Said Narcissa (their mother).

"Well then, we could go today." Said Lucius.

"Yay!"

"But this means you must behave yourselves, ok?"

"Ok mom" replied Draco.

"Aurora?"

"Ok, but we can still go to the fun shops right?" Asked Aurora hopefully.

"Well, I don't see why not. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know we never really seem to have time to go to the fun places anymore." Said Aurora.

"By fun you mean book shop" muttered Draco.

"Hey! What's wrong with the book shop?"

But at that moment they were interrupted by Dobby, their newest and youngest house elf.

"Masters Draco and Aurora's friends have arrived" he squeaked nervously.

"Friends?" Said Lucius. "What friends?"

"These friends" said a voice from the doorway.

The Malfoy family turned and saw Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Aurora squealed and ran to hug Pansy, while Draco nodded in greeting at his two partners in crime.

"I suppose we should get going then" said Lucius.

When the group met back up after going to all the "fun" places Narcissa said it was time for Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle to go home.

"You parents sent word that you all need to go home."

Draco and Aurora reluctantly said goodbye and waited until they left.

"You better get your supplies now"said Narcissa.

"Ok, let's start with robes,"said Draco.

When they got inside the robe shop Madam Milkin put Draco and Aurora on either side of a dark haired skinny boy with glasses. The boy was strangely familiar to Aurora, like déjà vu.

"What's your name?" Aurora asked.

Harry, Harry Potter." The boy responded.

"Blimey, is it true you were raised by muggles?" Draco asked wide eyed.

"Yeah"

"I'm Aurora, the rude one over there is Draco. We're the Malfoys." Aurora said shooting Draco a glare.

"Pleasure" replied Harry.

Aurora couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu, she started hearing a high pitched bloodcurdling woman's scream in her head. Draco had started a conversation with Harry. Then Aurora saw a giant man out the window,

"Woah, who's that?".

"Oh, that's Hagrid" said Harry,"He's the one that brought me here."

" I've heard of him!" Said Draco,"isn't he the games keeper at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, he's a nice guy." Said Harry.

Aurora looked again,"could you introduce us?".

"Sure" said Harry.

Aurora thought it would be nice to have Harry as a friend.

"So Harry what house do you hope to be in?" Asked Draco as they walked out of the ice cream shop.

"House?" Replied Harry looking confused.

"Draco he doesn't know what that means yet." Said Aurora as she liked a large raspberry ice cream cone.

"Oh, right. Well Hogwarts has four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each house has different values. Like Ravenclaw is intelligence, Hufflepuff is loyalty, Gryffindor is bravery, and Slytherin is cunning." Draco explained.

"Oh, ok. I dunno, I'm probably not smart enough for Ravenclaw, and I'm not so sure about loyalty either, so I guess that leaves Gryffindor or Slytherin." Said Harry.

" Draco and I hope to be in Slytherin, it's kind of our family house, almost all the Malfoys ever have been in Slytherin." Said Aurora.

"Well whatever house I'm in I hope it's with you." Said Harry, happy he made some new friends.

"Draco, Aurora, its time to go!" shouted Narcissa from up ahead.

"We'll see you on the train Harry" called Aurora as she ran towards her mom alongside Draco.

"Bye!" Called Harry, happy to have friends for the first time.

It was September first, the first day of Hogwarts. At the Malfoy's Draco and Aurora were running around wildly to find all of their last minute things.

"We're leaving in ten minutes!" Narcissa called up the stairs.

"Draco have you seen my hair brush?" Asked Aurora frantically.

"Why do you need it, you never use it anyway." Said Draco with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha." Said Aurora sarcastically, "But seriously have you seen it?"

"Yeah, it's on the sink."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No"

"Kids time to go or we'll be late!" Narcissa shouted frantically up the stairs.

 **A/N: I hope you've enjoyed so far, please favorite and follow so I know you are reading this and want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Second chapter in just one day, wow! Anyway you should be expecting two to three chapters a week from me, but it may be subject to change. Here's the next chapter, thanks to those who followed and favorited! (Disclaimer in the first chapter)**

 **-RO**

"I don't see Pansy, Greg, or Vince anywhere," Aurora said as they wandered through the train compartments.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere, we just need to keep look-"

"You can keep looking, but the train is going to begin moving soon and I'm going to find a seat," with that Aurora spun on her heel and walked back the way they came. Draco sighed and followed.

"Excuse me, but are these seats taken? Nowhere else has two seats available for my brother and I." Aurora smiles nervously at the two boys in the compartment. Then she recognized one as Harry Potter from the robe shop, she sent him a smile. There was one red haired boy, Aurora smiled at him, he must be a Weasley.

She heard Draco inhale, probably about to make some snarky remark about the Weasley. She discreetly stepped on his toe with her heel, putting all her weight in her heel. She heard another sharp intake of breath out of Draco.

"Sure," said Harry. As Aurora looked at him once again she felt an odd twang in her chest, something she couldn't quite place. They locked eyes, there was something very, very familiar about his eyes.

"Aurora? Are you ok?" Draco said, nudging her slightly.

Aurora shook her head slightly, "Yeah fine." After they took their seats, Draco next to Harry and Aurora next to the new boy. She to the him and smiled, "What's your name?" She asked.

"Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ron." Aurora smiles once again.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Ron asked.

"We're the Malfoys," Draco and Aurora said in unison. They looked at each other and smirked. Ron looked slightly alarmed when they said this.

"Sorry, we do that sometimes," Draco said.

"Oh don't worry I'm used to it, I have twin brothers." Ron shrugged, looking slightly more at ease.

"I'm Aurora and that's Draco," she said, gesturing appropriately.

Draco reached out his hand to shake and Ron took it. Aurora smiled, happy to see Draco making a friend. It wasn't that Draco didn't usually make friends, it was just that usually Lucius was there to limit his choices.

When the trolley came round everyone was excited, except Ron that is, who's mum had packed him a sandwich. He insisted that no one buys him anything, but they ended up buying everything and claiming they had too much.

About ten minutes later a young, bushy haired girl stuck her head into the compartment. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." The girl looked at each person hopefully, but her gaze lingered on Harry. "Blimey! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She plopped herself into the seat between Aurora and Ron.

"Granger? I don't recognize that name," said Draco.

"Well, you see I'm a muggleborn, my parents are dentists." Hermione said rather timidly.

Aurora shot Draco a look as if to say _I won't hesitate to step on your foot again._ Draco stuck out his tongue at her.

"And you are?" Hermione said gesturing to the rest of the compartment.

"Ron Weasley"

"Draco Malfoy, and that's my sister Aurora," Draco filled in.

"Pleasure," Hermione said, her voice rather bubbly. "I expect we'll be arriving soon, you may want to change into your robes."

Fifteen minutes later, the train came to a halt at Hogsmead station. There was a different energy surrounding this station, one of more excitement, almost jittery.

As students stepped off the train they heard the holler of "Firs' years, firs' years o're here!", to some it was familiar and to others, less so.

The first years gathered around Hagrid, anxiously awaiting what lie on the other side of the boat ride. For Aurora Malfoy, well, her life would never be the same.

 **A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, I'm just eager to get this out. Comment what you think Aurora's house should be! I'm leaning towards Gryffindor, but could go any direction. Go comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I guess I'm posting once again, but I'm so excited to know what you guys think. I have big plans for this story, as long as I have the motivation to write. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-RO**

Chapter 3

After the boat ride the first years were corralled onto the stairs before the entrance to the great hall. They were all nervously talking and laughing amongst themselves as they awaited what lie beyond the giant double doors.

Aurora jumped as someone tapped her shoulder from behind.

"Wow, jumpy much?" A familiar voice drawled from behind her.

"Pansy? Where were you on the train?" Aurora demanded.

"We got there late, and we couldn't find you anywhere," Pansy snapped back.

Aurora was about to retort, when a tall, stern looking woman cleared her throat from the top of the stairs.

Everyone immediately fell silent, anticipating the woman's next words.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the sorting ceremony will begin shortly," she began. Her eyes flicked briefly around the students, but her eyes rested on Aurora just a millisecond longer than the rest, Aurora saw something in her eyes, recognition? The woman, went on about houses and points and other things, but Aurora found herself too nervous to focus.

The woman, Professor Magonagall, then turned on her heel and beckoned for them to follow. She pushed the vast doors open, striding through gracefully.

Many gasps were heard from the students, muggleborns especially, there didn't seem to be a ceiling. She heard that Hermione girl whispering to a girl next to her, something about the ceiling being enchanted.

On a small battered three legged stool sat an even more battered hat. Magonagall then explained when she called a name, that student would come forward and sit on the stool.

She started with a poor girl named Hannah Abott, as the girl came forward she seemed to be swaying. She sat on the stool and the professor placed the hat on her head. Nothing happened for a few moments, then the hat revealed a mouth and called out, "Hufflepuff!"

There was cheering and applause from what was probably the Hufflepuff table. Hannah smiled and bounced gleefully over to the table.

The professor called out a few more names, then that Hermione girl was up.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione nervously walked up to the stool, biting her lip. The hat was placed on her head, the hat was silent for a few moments.

"Gryffindor!" The hat cried.

The Gryffindor table began to applaud, being rather rowdy. Hermione's smile couldn't have been wider. Once they were settled again Magonagall began calling names again. The boy who had lost his toad, Longbottom, Neville, was sorted into Gryffindor. Then...

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Aurora found Draco's hand, and gave it an encouraging squeeze. He nervously sat on the stool. The hat had barely been placed on his head before it called Slytherin. He gave Aurora an encouraging thumbs up as he walked to the wildly applauding Slytherin table.

"Malfoy, Aurora"

Along with her name whispers broke out amongst the students. Aurora glanced at the head table, headmaster Dumbledore's eyes seemed to bore into her with a strange curiosity about them, Aurora could also detect the same air of familiarity that Magonagall's eyes had had.

She carefully made her way up to the stool and sat down, feeling the gaze of a thousand eyes trained on her. She felt the hat placed on her heard, silence, but then a voice made her jump.

"Well, well, well, interesting, a case of nurture vs nature."

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked in her head.

"Ahhh, you don't know, now do I put you where you're shallow roots grow, or perhaps where your true roots lie?"

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked once more.

"It'd better beeee..."

Aurora braced herself for what was to come. But the answer made her heart drop.

"Gryffindor!"

 **A/N: I know technically Aurora would've been before Draco in the sorting, just wanted to add a bit of drama. Thanks again to those who favorited and followed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I've been a little busy the past few days. From now on I think I'm going to start writing slightly longer chapters with more information, so this fic doesn't end up being 100 chapters. Anyway, next chapter, enjoy!**

 **-RO**

Chapter 4

There was a stunned silence that seemed to resonate through the hall. Then one person at the Gryffindor table began to clap, the others slowly joined in. Aurora got up shakily, her knees felt like jelly. She looked over to her brother, who's jaw had dropped. She gave him a longing look.

She slowly sat herself down at the table next to Hermione. Who gave her an encouraging smile that Aurora couldn't bear to return.

"Potter, Harry!"

With Harry's name even more whispers broke out than when Aurora's name had been called. Dumbledore looked particularly interested at Harry's sorting. Harry looked between Aurora and Draco, seeming to decide where he'd rather be.

Harry carefully sat on the stool, and took a deep breath as the hat was placed on his head. The entire room was silent with anticipation. The hat took far longer than it had with any other student.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, seemingly sudden.

The Gryffindor table absolutely erupted with applause. Aurora did her best to put on a happy face as Harry plopped down beside her on the bench. He smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Weasley, Ron!"

Ron, to his delight, was sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting ended with Zabbini, Blaise. Then Dumbledore stood up and made a few announcements, then a speech. Then the food appeared on the table, Aurora couldn't eat though.

Throughout the feast Aurora periodically glanced over at the Slytherin table, looking at Draco. Draco would sometimes meet her, but glance away quickly. Aurora was glad to see he was making new friends, though they were the exact kind of people their father would approve of.

When dessert was done Dumbledore stood up once more. He magicked the lyrics to the school song out of ribbons and cued for everyone to begin singing. Aurora couldn't bring herself to do more than hum to her own tune.

When the song was finished the prefects lead the first years up to the Gryffindor common room. Aurora managed to spare one last glance at Draco, before ascending the stairs. On the way up, Hermione began talking to Aurora, all about the school. Aurora did her best to smile and nod, appreciative of Hermione's efforts to cheer her up.

They arrived in the dormitories to find all their stuff had already been brought up. The other Gryffindor girls made small talk, occasionally trying, and failing, to include Aurora.

"I'm going to bed," Aurora said suddenly, surprising the other girls.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Ok." She said.

Aurora got ready for bed, then closed the curtains around her bed. She crawled under her covers and lay there for awhile. The other girls had lowered their voices.

"What's her deal?" She heard one of them ask, it sounded like Lavender Brown.

"Give her a break, all the Malfoys are sorted into Slytherin, she thinks she thinks she's disappointed her family." She heard Parvati Patil respond.

The room was silent for a few moments, then the Lavender girl spoke.

"So, which of the boys do you think is cute?"

Aurora heard a smattering of giggles as they went around the room and said names of boys they had seen in the great hall.

Eventually the talk died down as all the girls went off to bed. Everyone but Aurora was asleep, and no one else had silent tears steaming down their face.

In the morning Aurora got up and got ready before any of the other girls. She didn't want to deal with them after last night. She headed down to breakfast, there were a few older students scattered about, pity, she was hoping to catch Draco alone.

There wasn't much out for food at the time, and Aurora thought she could hold off until the better food appeared.

As more people trickled in, Professor Magonagall began handing out timetables. Aurora watched as the other students got theirs, either complaining or high fiving their friends. She sighed, wishing she had gotten to know the other girls better.

"Aurora?"

A voice from behind gave her a start causing her to drop her spoon in the cereal she'd been eating, making milk droplets fly up from the bowl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, we were just wondering if we could sit here."

Aurora turned around to see Harry smiling at her, Ron tucked behind him with a half cocked grin. Aurora genuinely smiled.

"Of course," she replied. They happily sat down near her and started eating. Ron began talking about his family and for the first time since the train Aurora laughed. But then the mail came.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you review. I'm thinking about doing some perspective changes throughout the story, do you think that's a good idea?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed! One person said that Draco wouldn't be different in Diagonally, but he would be because he was raised with Aurora and had Aurora by his side. But anyway keep on reviewing!**

 **-RO**

Chapter 5

The great hall was suddenly abuzz with owls and kids eagerly anticipating their mail, as well as things they'd forgotten at home.

Aurora anxiously searched the sky for Percival, the Malfoy family owl. She spotted him up near the very top of the hall, one letter clamped in each foot. He was also hauling one large package in between his two feet. The package was green and silver, Aurora felt her heart sink.

Percival first swooped down over the Slytherin table and dropped the package and one letter. Aurora's veiw of Draco was obstructed by the heads of his fellow Slytherins.

Next Percival soared over to the Gryffindor table and dropped the remaining letter. It landed right in front of Aurora, it was a howler. Ron stares open mouthed at it.

"Aurora, you'd better take that and run as fast as you can!"

Aurora didn't hesitate to follow Ron's advice, she sprinted out of the giant double doors. She had the letter clutched tight or her chest. She very nearly ran over a few 7th year Hufflepuffs. As she was running she heard someone calling after her, but she didn't slow down.

"Aurora! Aurora wait! Where are you going?"

Hermione. Aurora quickly glanced back to see Hermione running after her. Then she looked back to see the howler starting to smoke. She quickly turned into the girls bathroom she'd been running to and opened up the letter, hoping nobody else was in there.

It happened immediately.

" _You are a disappointment to the Malfoy family name!" Lucius' voice boomed around the bathroom, rattling the mirrors and stalls. "Gryffindor? I thought we raised you better! You'll never be a true Malfoy!" Tears began streaming down Aurora's face. "In fact you never were! Lucius no!" She looked up after she'd heard Narcissa's soft voice in the background.She watched as the howler snarled then tore itself to pieces and cumbusted._

Aurora buried her face in her hands and sat down, knees to chest. She sobbed wholeheartedly, and let out a gut wrenching scream of sorrow. Her bright red hair fell down into her face and she didn't bother sweeping it away.

Then she felt a gentle hand placed on her shoulder from in front of her. She looked up to see Hermione giving her a pitying look. Then Hermione sat down near her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders as she sobbed.

Eventually, with Hermione's help, Aurora returned to the Great hall. She returned just in time to get her time table and finish her breakfast. Harry sat on one side of her, Hermione on the other. Ron would occasionally shoot her knowing glances.

Severus Snape had just burst through the door and swept to the front of the room, giving his usual frightening speech about wand waving. He looked over all of the faces in his classroom. He saw his godson Draco and some other Slytherins, he saw Harry Potter and almost sneered. But he froze, because right next to Harry, was Lily?

Aurora locked eyes with professor Snape, seemingly forever. But eventually he turned his eyes away and shook himself slightly. Then he began his lecture without further delay.

Aurora and Hermione were done brewing their potion far before everyone else. Snape came over and examined the potion. The his eyes flitted back up and met Aurora's once more.

"Well done, 2 points to Gryffindor for a perfectly prepared potion."

Aurora beamed, "Thank you sir," she said, uplifted once again.

As the time ticked on, Aurora tried to catch glimpses of Draco as she was cleaning up. He sometimes met her gaze but quickly glanced down at his potion again. Aurora's mood once again dropped, she figured that if she'd gotten a howler he had probably been told not to interact with her.

"Wait! Neville don't add those!" Aurora said suddenly, just as Neville was about to drop porcupine quills in his potion. He quickly realized his mistake and thanked Aurora.

Aurora could've sworn she'd seen the corner of Snape's mouth twitch up, almost a smile, a sad, sad smile.

Dinner in the great hall wasn't quite as extravagant as last night, but the food was still delicious. Aurora are until she couldn't eat another bite. Dumbledore dismissed everyone to bed after dessert.

Aurora hung out with Harry and Ron, playing wizard's chess in the common room until she began to drift off. She headed up to bed, saying good night to Hermione on her way up.

Once Aurora had crawled under the covers she turned off her lamp and rolled over. She thought about all the good things in her day. But there was still a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, something about that howler. Then it hit her, _You never were_ , there was something off about that phrase. Then there was the way Narcissa had scolded Lucius in the background, it seemed to be more than just something an angry man said. There seemed to be more to it than that.

" _You never were"_

 **A/N: Did you guys like the short perspective change? I may be doing longer ones later. I would like to make it clear that Snape is not a pedophile, he just sees a redhead with a knack for potions and is feeling nostalgic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow! It's been a long time since I last posted, I've been quite busy over the weekend. Don't expect any weekend updates from me at any time. Here's a slightly longer chapter. Enjoy!**

 **-RO**

Chapter 6

The first month at Hogwarts had flown by for Aurora. Harry, Hermione, and Ron has managed to keep her in good spirits for the most part. Occasionally she would see Draco though. Every time he saw her he would speed up his walk and avert his eyes.

Potions had become Aurora's favorite class. Partially because she was good at it, and partially because she enjoyed professor Snape. Her other classmates didn't enjoy him in the slightest, but Aurora didn't let that get to her. She always liked the way he gave her more difficult things to brew once she was done with the first assignment, it helped her hone her skills.

Draco had made many friends over the course of the last month. They were all friends his father would approve of, unlike Weasley or Potter. Draco had no idea what he was thinking, making friends with them. Oh, right, Aurora.

While they were growing up, his father always pulled one way, while Aurora pulled the other. Draco and Narcissa just seemed to be caught in the middle. But now that Aurora was out of the way Draco could finally start seeing sense, and doing what his father wanted. But was what his father wanted truly the more sensible thing?

Aurora hurried down the hall, panting, desperately clutching her bag. She slipped into Charms just as professor Flitwick was closing the door. He squeaked in surprise.

"Why Aurora! Almost late my dear!" He said in his high pitched voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry professor, I promise it won't happen again." Aurora said as she tried to catch her breath.

Flitwick chuckled. "It's nothing to worry about Ms. Malfoy."

Aurora floppier into her seat in between Harry and Hermione. Ron was on the other side of Hermione, and a boy named Seamus on the other side of Harry. Hermione sent her frequent, worried glances.

"I'll tell you later." Aurora whispered to Hermione. Then Flitwick began to teach.

Aurora had finally caught Draco alone near the entrance to the great hall before Charms. She managed to corner him.

 _"Why have you been avoiding me?" Aurora demanded, although she already knew the answer. "Did they send you a letter or something"_

 _"No," Draco replied curtly. "You're a high and mighty, special wecial Gryffindor now. Dumbledore's favorites. You should probably earning 100 points just by breathing." Draco snapped._

 _Aurora was taken aback. "Draco please, I'd give them up in an instant if it meant I got to stay with you. But I also know you're a terrible liar and that," Aurora swallowed, "Lucius sent you a letter."_

 _At this Draco flushed with anger, "Oh, so you're too good to be his daughter now? Being in Gryffindor has gone to your head Aurora!" With this he began to stomp away. "Oh," he turned around, @and the next you corner me like this I'll hex you." He then hurried through the crowd, down towards the dungeons._

Aurora snapped her head up when Flitwick started giving directions. They were doing levitation charms.

"Now the incantation is: _Wingardium Leviosa._ Got it everyone? Good. Now, swish and flick. Good. Now try it on the feathers on your desks."

Everyone was waving their wands and saying the incantation. Hermione managed to get, followed closely by Aurora.

"Stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! You're doing it all wrong, it's Levi- _o-_ sa, not Levio-saw." Hermione snapped at Ron.

"Well, lets see you do it then." Ron snapped back.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Wingardium Leviosa!" She swished and flicked her wand. The feather flew about ten feet into the air.

"Bravo Miss Granger!" Flitwick said from his stack of books. Ron scowled deeply. Hermione beamed.

Hermione and Aurora trailed slightly behind Ron and Harry after Charms. They were laughing and smiling until they heard Ron begin to speak.

" _It's Levi- **o** -sa, not Levio-saw. _Honestly she's a nightmare, it's a wonder she's only got one friend." Ron spat.

Aurora glanced over at Hermione, tears began to stream down the brunette's face. She pushed her way between Harry and Ron, shoulder smashing against Ron as she went.

Aurora followed quickly behind her, shooting a fierce glare at Ron as she went by. She heard Harry say, "I think she heard you." Before breaking into a run after Hermione.

 **A/N: Once again, thanks for reading, please review, favorite, and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I've been slowing down in my posting, but I've had a lot going on, anyway hope you enjoy!**

 **-RO**

Chapter 7

Aurora spent the rest of the day in the bathroom with Hermione as she cried. Hermione told Aurora about how she didn't have many friends at home either. Hermione kept insisting that she was fine and Aurora could leave her be, but Aurora stayed anyway.

The beginning of the Halloween feast came and went, but Aurora remained with Hermione. Who was still unable to face Ron. They stayed in the bathroom, but 20 minutes later they heard a clatter and shuffling noise outside. Aurora almost screamed as she saw a fully grown mountain troll outside the girls bathroom.

She put on a calm but stern face and motioned for Hermione to follow her. She walked into the stall on the very end of the row, along with Hermione, and locked it. Hermione mouthed, _"What is it?"_

Aurora mouthed back, _"Mountain troll."_ Hermione's face went white as a sheet.

Draco arrived at the great hall early, he felt slightly bad about what he'd said earlier. He kept waiting but Aurora never showed. He began to worry, had what he'd said really hurt her that badly? Then Quirelle had burst in and yelled about the troll.

After Dumbledore had calmed the chaos that had ensued, he announced for the prefects to take the students to the common rooms. Nobody but Draco seemed to notice Potter and Weasley slip away from the group. Draco decided to follow them.

Hermione wimped as tue troll shuffled through the door. It began running its club along the stalls. _Thump, thump, thump._ The thumping grew louder as the troll got closer. Aurora put her hand firmly over Aurora's mouth as the troll hit their stall and stopped.

Suddenly it brought the club down with a crash onto the stall door. Wood splinters flew everywhere. Hermione screamed. It was all Aurora could do not to screams. Aurora grabbed the back of Hermione's robes and pulled her down and began crawling underneath the other stalls.

The troll kept smashing through the stalls. The got to the other end when they heard someone burst into the bathroom. It was Harry and Ron, followed closely by Draco, they seemed confused by his presence. Hermione let out another piercing scream as the troll smashed down their last stall.

Wood rained down upon them once more. The troll brought up his club again to smash them, but Ron yelled just in time.

"Oi! Pea brain!" He yelled. The troll turned and began lumbering towards Ron, who looked panicked now. Aurora made a split second decision, a very stupid decision.

She ran up to the back of the troll and grabbed the club just as it was about to hit Ron. She hear Hermione scream again. Aurora was vigorously shaken in an effort to get her off the club. Harry, Ron, and Draco ran at the troll, but it was too late, the troll had managed to shake Aurora's grasp.

Aurora heard everyone scream as she went hurtling towards the wall. She heard a sickening crunch and then everything went dark.

 **A/N: remember to follow and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's slightly longer than the last. I hope to make another update by tomorrow, but no promises. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

 **-RO**

Chapter 8

Aurora woke with a start, she was surrounded by white. It took a moment for her eyes to focus, but when they did she realized she was in the hospital wing. She sat up quickly, she immediately regretted it. She began to feel dizzy and saw stars.

"Oh, good you're awake!" Chirped Madame Pomfrey. Bustling over to Aurora's bedside. She pulled out multiple bottles of potion from her apron and placed them on the bedside table. She began to measure them out into cups.

"Gave us quite a scare, after all, not everyone survives a mountain troll attack! Open wide."

Aurora almost chocked as Madame Pomfrey poured one cup of potion down her throat. She began coughing and spluttering afterwards. "What did you expect, pumpkin juice?" Madame Pomfrey retorted. She began giving Aurora the rest of the potions.

Draco had not been able to sleep all night. After Aurora had been thrown into the air Potter decided it would be a good idea to repeat her actions. But he didn't get shaken off, and Weasley managed to levitate the club and drop it on the troll's head.

Magonagall, Snape, and Quirelle came in shortly after the troll had gone down. By then all of them had gathered around Aurora. Magonagall and Snape immediately took over, looking over Aurora. Quirelle escorted the rest of the group out and back to the dormitories.

Draco immediately went down to the hospital wing after breakfast. He sat down by Aurora, who was still unconscious. He apologized to her for the way he'd acted. He wasn't sure if she could hear him. Eventually he was ushered out by Pomfrey. He bumped into Potter, Weasley, and Granger out in the hall, waiting for a chance to visit Aurora.

They looked up at him hopefully as he walked by, he shook his head to indicate no change. Their shoulders slumped. But Harry lead the way into the hospital wing to visit her, the others followed.

Aurora's head spun as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in later that afternoon. They were constantly talking and telling her how stupid she had been. Aurora was almost relieved when Madame Pomfrey hurried them out.

"Can't you see you're overwhelming her? Now shoo, shoo. Come back later."

Aurora breathed a sigh of relief. She lay her head back on the pillow and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Aurora was discharged early the next morning, just in time for breakfast. She sat down right next to Hermione, holding her finger up to shush her before she even spoke. "Don't say a thing," Aurora sighed. Hermione huffed and went back to her meal. Harry and Ron plopped down across from them. They immediately began loading their plates.

When they had finished they all headed down to the dungeons for potions. Snape looked at Aurora with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything about it. They began brewing their potions without further

ado.

Aurora was tired after the long day, neither McGonagall nor Snape went easy on her. She had a headache and still had 3 feet of parchment on the properties of lace wing flies due for potions by tomorrow.

Hermione looked over at her as she had her head propped up on her elbows over the table. "Are you alright Aurora?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine, just a headache," Aurora said without looking up.

"You should go see Madame Pomfrey, it might be something more than that."

"I'm sure it'll be fine in the morning, do you mind checking what I have so far on the lace wing flies?" Aurora yawned. "I'm going to bed."

Hermione nodded. Aurora yawned once more and shuffled towards the stairs. Once she was in bed she fell quickly asleep.

Aurora woke up in the middle of the night with an excruciating headache. She swiftly pulled the curtains open on her bed and vomited over the side.

"Aurora? Are you ok?" She heard Hermione ask groggily. Hermione seemed to snap awake. "Oh my gosh Aurora! Don't worry I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey."

Aurora did little to resist as Hermione stepped carefully over the pile of sick and wrapped her arms around Aurora. She gently pulled her up off the bed. Hermione helped her along down the stairs.

Aurora was surprised to see Harry and Ron still awake in the common room playing Wizard's chess. Hermione looked furious. "What are you still doing up?" She demanded.

"Well speak for yourself-" Ron began to snap back when he saw Aurora.

"Aurora are you alright?" Harry asked, deep concern etched upon his face.

"Yeah, fine. Just a bit queasy is all. We're going to Madame Pomfrey to make sure nothings very wrong." Aurora said with a shaky smile.

"We'll come with you," Harry said firmly. Hermione looked like she was about to protest, but Aurora stopped her.

"Sure," Aurora smiled weakly again. She began to walk forward once again. She was already feeling slightly better, but still had a horrible headache.

They were on the third floor, when the stair case they were on began to move. Aurora had to grab the railing just to keep from falling over. She almost vomited over the railing again.

The stairs came to a halt at a foreboding corridor. "That's the forbidden third floor corridor, we can't go up there." Hermione said.

Suddenly they heard a meow from behind them. Mrs Norris. "Run, Filch won't care why we're up, run!" Ron said. Without hesitation they all ran up to the forbidden corridor.

They quickly closed the door behind them, only to be greeted by a low growling. They all turned slowly around to come face to face with a giant three headed dog.

 **A/N: Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving!**


End file.
